


Finding a Port in the Storm - Emily and JJ's story

by SophieD



Series: Criminal Minds [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dark and Stormy Night, F/F, prompt, thunder storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ needs Emily's help but Emily needs to tell her a secret first</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding a Port in the Storm - Emily and JJ's story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aussiefan70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussiefan70/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Finding a port in a storm.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696249) by [Aussiefan70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussiefan70/pseuds/Aussiefan70). 



> I wrote this for the Dark and Stormy Night prompt in Unusual Suspects. Aussiefan70 showed me the story that she wrote and I immediately demanded that she write the rest of the team. Long argument short, I took the first part of her story and finished it for the rest of the team.

It was a dark and stormy night. The team was headed back to the hotel, tired but grateful to have caught the unsub before any more victims could fall. A long eight days away from home, extended one more night because the wave of storms had closed the airport, delaying their flight until morning.

"Good job everyone. Get some rest and we'll be on our way at 10:00 tomorrow." Hotch told the members of his unit. In the hotel's lobby, they milled by the elevator. Reid seemed a little nervous, fiddling with his messenger bag, and flinching slightly at the extra loud clap of thunder close by.

"Poor kid," Emily says to JJ as she watches Spencer disappear into Hutch's room. "He thinks he's being discreet but he forgets what we do for a living. "You can't hide stuff like that from us."  
JJ laughs. "I wonder why the guys always get single rooms?" she asks. "Especially on a night like this. Storms are much more fun with company."

Emily raises one eyebrow. "Perhaps they have things to do that they don't want to share with the others. You know, single sports," she suggests.

It takes JJ a second but she finally catches on with a giggle.

"Well I'm glad you're here Emily, I like having someone to talk to"

JJ flops down onto her bed. "Aren't you going to call Henry tonight?" Emily asks. 

JJ shakes her head. "No, he's with Will this weekend. Besides, he's probably asleep by now. I wouldn't want to wake him up."

Emily quickly disrobes and and slips under the covers of her bed. 

"This has been a rough week. I'm exhausted!" she says. 

JJ starts to answer but Emily is asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow. 

The storm outside intensifies. JJ tries to relax but soon finds herself curled up into a little ball, hugging her pillow. After one particularly loud clap of thunder, she flies out of her bed and lands in Emily's. Before either of them know what's happening, she's under the covers, hovering close to Emily's warm body for comfort. 

Startled, Emily opens her eyes. " JJ! What's wrong?"

JJ answers nervously. "Nothing. It's just that, well I don't like storms that much. It's silly I know but they kind of scare me."

"You should have said something. I would've stayed awake for you until the storm passed."

"No, it's OK," JJ says. "I'll be fine. I'm sorry I woke you."

She starts to climb out of bed when Emily stops her. "No. Stay. It's OK with me if it makes you feel better."

"Thanks Emily," JJ says quietly as she tucks her backside into Emily. 

Not quite sure what to do with her arm, Emily lays it on top of JJ's hip. The next clap of thunder rattles the window and JJ pushes her self even harder into Emily. Emily takes a deep breath as she feels JJ warming her in all of the right places. JJ grabs Emily's arm and pulls it down and around her, her fingers digging hard into Emily's forearm. After every clap of thunder, she pulls herself even tighter. Emily is having trouble breathing. JJ is one of her best friends. She loves her but never considered having her as a partner. But to have JJ this close, her warm skin on Emily's, it's almost more than Emily can take. Her thoughts start becoming less of the friend kind and she begins to wonder what being with JJ would be like.

She feels JJ's body start to relax as the storm moves on. She tries to pull her arm back but JJ doesn't want to let go and she doesn't do anything about the closeness between their naked forms.

Emily decides they need to have a talk. 

"JJ I need to tell you something. Something that nobody knows. Well I'm pretty sure Rossi knows but no one else. Anyway, I should've told you a long time ago but it just never seemed like a good time. I didn't think it really mattered anyway, but JJ I think there's something you should know about me. Having you here like this, well I'm not sure that I'm going to be able to stay here. Not like this. Not without doing something. I'm just not sure what you want from me right now. I mean, are you trying to tell me something? Is this what you want? JJ?"

She gets no response. She shakes JJ a little bit 

"Jennifer? Did you hear what I said? I need you to tell me what to do here?" 

All she gets in return is a soft snore. 

"Damn!" she mumbles. "Well at least one of us is going to sleep tonight."


End file.
